


Diary entries of Yandere-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yandere-chan's diary entries from her childhood to her meeting her Senpai and to her stopping any rivals.The work is better than the description I promise it's my first work and I'm really bad at summary's. Warning this work is unbetad so I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors, I try to make sure there are as little as possible but there are still some left.





	1. Diary entry #1

| Date April 1st |

Diary entry #1

Father got me a diary as a gift for my 5th birthday. He said I can put my 'feelings' inside and how my day went. I don't think I will be using it very much, as I'll have nothing to say. But I guess for his sake I'll write a bit about myself and my story.


	2. Diary entry #2

Diary entry #2

I had to go to the doctors again today. They are trying to find out what is wrong with me, why am I not 'normal'. Mother said it is all ok, I will be 'normal' when I find my 'special person' I want to meet them soon. I want to be 'normal'. Then father won't be sad anymore , I won't have to the doctors anymore and the other kids in class won't bully me.


	3. Chapter 3

| Diary entry #3 |

Today I found out that if I pretend to feel emotions father will be happy. But I think he knows, knows that I'm just pretending to feel emotions. This way we seem like a perfect little family my mother, my father and I. It seems that now I will have to 'feel' emotions at home. But now at least I don't have to go to the doctors anymore.


	4. Diary entry #4

Diary entry #4

Today I realized that if I am to be treated as a 'normal' person at school I also have to 'feel' emotions there, that way the people who bully me will stay away and I will be treated as a normal person. So I socialized with one of the other girls in class and we became 'friends' now the bully's are staying away. Now though I have to 'feel' emotions almost 24/7, both at home and school I have to act like I feel 'emotions'. But that's all it is, an act. I want to be able to feel emotions without having to act.


End file.
